Injector plates were used to spray liquids with the desired particle dimensions such as injector heads of ink jet printers or medicine sprayers. The dimension of the liquid particles was controlled by the openings through the injector plates to meet different application requirements.
Conventionally electroforming methods are implemented to manufacture an injector plate with fine pitch openings as revealed in R.O.C. patent publication No. 410,271. A photo resist is disposed on a stainless steel plate followed by photo processes, such as exposure and development, to create the desired pattern of the photo resist. After electroforming a metal layer on the stainless steel plate and stripping the photo resist, the metal layer has a plurality of openings to form an injector plate. The most common metal layer used is nickel-titanium alloy which cannot be implemented in bio-medical applications due to its active reactivity with human bodies. Moreover, the opening dimensions of the injector plates are very hard to control by electroforming or electroplating methods, therefore, the dimensions of the openings are not uniform so that the particle dimensions of the sprayed liquid can not be precisely controlled.